Nouvelle Vie
by Maryynouu
Summary: Une nouvelle vie qui commence pour la soeur de Bella Swan, décidée à conquérir son ami et amoureux d'enfance Jacob.


1

Cela faisait quelques heures que j'étais arrivée à Forks que déjà, mon ancienne humeur maussade me revint. En effet, depuis que ma sœur, Bella, s'était installée chez Charlie, je n'y étais pas retournée depuis. J'aimais le soleil, la chaleur, la plage et les t-shirts pas la pluie, les nuages, les pulls et le froid. Enfin bon, j'avais besoin de revoir mon père et ma sœur quelques temps. J'avais passé près de quatre heures de vol à écouter de la musique et à m'imaginer des histoires fantastiques. Malgré mes seize ans j'aimais encore l'imaginaire, les trucs fantastiques, les super-pouvoirs et tout ça.

Je refermais mon livre sur les histoires abracadabrantes d'une jeune fille éprise d'un vampire doté de super-pouvoirs. Je rangeais encore les dernières affaires qui restaient dans ma valise puis descendis dans le salon. Bella et Charlie étaient en train de discuter sur le canapé.

-Où êtes-vous allés ? Demandait mon père.

-Chez eux. Nous avons passé la soirée avec Alice et Jasper. Edward a battu sa sœur aux échecs, Jasper m'a ratatinée.

Elle sourit. J'avançais dans le salon.

-Salut Bella.

-Oh Léane !

Elle me serra dans ses bras et j'embrassais mon père sur la joue.

Charlie baissa le son de la télévision et je m'asseyais près d'eux.

\- Écoute Bella, se lança-t-il, très mal à l'aise, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-Oui ?

-Je ne suis pas très doué pour ces trucs, soupira-t-il. Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Il se leva et se mit à arpenter le salon en gardant les yeux fixés sur ses pieds.

-Hum... Edward et toi m'avez plutôt l'air sérieux. Or, tu dois te méfier de certaines choses. J'ai conscience que tu es une adulte, mais tu es encore jeune, Bella. Il y a des aspects importants à ne pas négliger quand on... eh bien, quand on est physiquement impliqué dans...

-Oh ! Je t'en pris ! Pas de ça ! Pas de conversation sur le sexe avec moi !

-On finit toujours par y avoir droit avec les parents, commentais-je, amusée par leur réaction.

-Je suis ton père, poursuivit-il en me jetant un regard, et je suis aussi gêné que toi.

-Peu probable. De toute façon, maman t'a coiffé au poteau il y a une dizaine d'année.

-Il y a dix ans, tu ne sortais avec personne.

Tout les deux embarrassés, ils n'osaient ni bouger ni se regarder.

-Les règles de base n'ont pas changé depuis, non ? Objecta-t-elle.

-Jure moi seulement que vous vous comportez comme deux adultes responsables..

-Ne t'inquiète pas nous n'en sommes pas là. Edward est vieux jeu.

-Bon, marmonna-t-il, peu convaincu.

Bella se leva et écarta les bras.

-Papa ? Je suis vierge !

Il sursauta. Et ses traits s'apaisèrent.

-Puis-je aller me coucher maintenant ?

-Une dernière chose. J'ai l'impression que tu ne consacres pas beaucoup de temps à tes amis.

-Oh... Mais si. Angela et moi nous sommes entendues aujourd'hui pour que je l'aide à rédiger ses invitations à la cérémonie de remise de diplôme.

-Et Jake ?

Jacob. Il y avait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu !

-Je n'ai pas encore résolu ce problème.

-Continue d'y réfléchir, tu sais qu'il ne va pas très bien du tout en ce moment. Et je me rappelle que quand c'était ton cas, tu avais besoin d'un ami et il était là. Je sais que tu agiras comme il faut , tu es une gosse bien, Bella.

Le visage de ma sœur se décomposa.

-D'accord, d'accord.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit puis Bella monta dans la chambre, je l'y rejoins.

-Pourquoi Jake ne va pas bien ? Demandais-je.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. J'allais me coucher , me promettant d'aller voir Jacob le lendemain. Bella sortait avec Edward, et je savais qu'il se passait des choses étranges entre Bella, Edward et Jacob, comme si ils partageaient un secret. Durant tout les appels qu'on avait partagé avec Bella, elle me racontait tout ce qui se passait et passait sous silence des choses que je soupçonnais qu'elle me cachait. Je comptais bien à connaître ce secret qui l'entourait.

Le lendemain, je me levais tard, m'habillais d'un jean et d'un corsage noir puis descendis déjeuner. Je me dépêchais de faire ma toilette puis sortis de la maison en direction de ma bmw blanche. Je démarrais puis sentis le poids d'un autre corps s'asseoir sur le siège passager. Je me tournais vivement et étouffais un cri de surprise. Edward, le copain de ma sœur, me regardait d'un air impassible.

-Tu vas à la réserve, dit-il simplement.

-Mais..qu..que fais-tu là ?

Je calmais ma respiration affolée puis croisais les mains sur le volant.

-C'est dangereux là-bas, tu ne dois pas y aller.

-Et pourquoi ?

Je commençais à m'impatienter lorsque la voix de ma sœur retentit.

-Edward ?

Il me lança un regard appuyé puis sortit de la voiture en répétant.

-C'est dangereux, tu ne dois pas y aller.

Je lui lançais un sourire moqueur et démarrais puis sortis de l'allée. « Non mais pour qui se prend-t-il ? Fulminais-je intérieurement. » Je tournais la tête en sa direction et vis qu'il me fixais intensément. Persuadée qu'il lisait mes pensées, ce qui était totalement absurde, je bloquais mes pensées et le vit légèrement tressaillir.

Je me rendis à la Push et m'arrêtais devant la maison de Billy Black. Je sortis de la voiture et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. Jacob sortit à ce moment et s'arrêta en me regardant d'un air surpris. Je compris pourquoi : Quelques années plus tôt, j'étais un vrai garçon manqué, cheveux court, jogging, t-shirt large.. Et maintenant : Les cheveux longs bruns m'arrivant à la taille, mes yeux verts soulignés d'un trait de khôl et habillée d'un corsage et d'un jean de la dernière mode tout droit sorti des plus riches magasins des États Unis.

Je lui souris nerveusement et dis :

-Salut Jake !

Il allait dire quelque chose puis se renfrogna. Je m'approchais de lui et le dévisageais. Ses cheveux qui étaient longs auparavant étaient court et sa taille frôlait sûrement les un mètre quatre-vingt quinze ! Ses traits de gamin laissaient maintenant place à des traits plus adulte.

-Tu as perdu ta langue ? Lançais-je.

Il recula.

-Je dois y aller. Tu devrais pas être ici.

-C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles après toutes ces années ?

Vexée, je baissais les yeux.

-Léane.. Je ne suis plus comme avant, je suis pas quelqu'un de très fréquentable maintenant.

-Tu vas la répéter combien de fois cette phrase ? Tu l'a déjà sortie à Bella y a quelques mois et tu crois qu'en me la sortant ça m'empêcherait de venir te voir ?

Les traits de son visage s'affaissèrent.

-Je ne peux pas en parler...

-Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais bien Jake..

Il se mordit la lèvre, déchiré entre me dire son secret ou rien me dire. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, je m'approchais de lui et posais ma main sur son bras.

-C'est si dur à dire...

-Eh bien commence par le commencement, tu as bien un début à ce que tu as ?

-Eh bien... Est-ce que tu lis toujours tes livres sur les vampires et tout ça ? Dit-il.

-Oui.

Il me raconta l'histoire sur les légendes Quileutes que Bella m'avait racontée deux ans plus tôt.

-Et donc ces histoires sont vraies ? M'exclamais-je. Tu serais un loup et les Cullen, ainsi que Edward des vampires ?

Il me regarda longuement et acquiesça.

-Mais c'est absolument génial !

Il me lança un regard surpris.

-Comment veux-tu que ce soit génial ?! Je ne l'ai pas voulu, riposta-t-il.

-Oh..Ouais je comprends. Mais dis moi, Charlie a dit que tu traversais des moments difficiles...

D'un coup, les yeux de Jake se remplirent de larmes.

-Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

-Il le faut pourtant, ça te ferait du bien pourtant d'en parler à un ami.

Il me prit par le bras et m'attira vers son garage. Il m'emmena à sa golf et me fit monter dedans. Il monta côté conducteur et démarra.

-Où on va ? M'enquis-je.

-Sur la plage.

Arrivés à la plage nous descendîmes de la voiture, il s'empara de ma main et nous marchâmes un long moment.

-Je suis amoureux de Bella, commença-t-il, enfin. Et avant que son buveur de sang ne revienne, j'étais sûr d'avoir une chance avec elle... On a failli s'embrasser, puis elle est partie le chercher. Ça m'a brisé, je suis sûr qu'elle m'aime et j'aimerai le lui prouver mais elle est toujours avec lui.

-Je vois, pourquoi ne passes-tu pas à autre chose ? Une autre fille serait sûrement heureuse avec toi, dis-je.

-Non. Je compte pas laisser tomber si facilement, répliqua-t-il.

Mon cœur se serra en entendant ces mots. A vrai dire, j'étais quand même amoureuse de Jacob depuis toute petite. Et le fait qu'il soit amoureux de ma sœur et qu'il ne comptait pas laisser tomber me faisait mal.

Je me mordis la lèvre et détournais les yeux.

-Je comprends. Tu as raison, dis-je en forçant un sourire.

Un silence s'imposa. Je retirais ma main de la sienne et m'asseyais dans le sable.

-Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as donné envie de revenir ici ? C'est définitif ? S'enquit Jacob.

Je soupirais.

-J'en sais rien, j'avais envie de revoir mon père et ma sœur...

-Quitte à rester sous le climat pluvieux de Forks ?

Je ris.

-Ouais.

-C'est cool, dit-il, tu as tellement changé..

Je me tournais vers lui en rougissant.

-Surprenant ?

Ses yeux bruns me fixèrent.

-Tu étais un vrai mec avant, rigola-t-il. Et maintenant tu es devenue si...

-Si.. ?

-Si belle..

Il se tut et détourna la tête en rougissant. Ah. J'ai l'air de lui plaire au moins. C'est vrai que je ressemblais peu à ma sœur, j'avais les cheveux bruns foncés bouclés, et les yeux verts. Et comparé à elle, j'avais la peau mâte, elle c'était un vrai cadavre.

-Merci,marmonnais-je.

Notre complicité d'autre fois refaisait surface, ce qui allait m'avantager.

-Tu vas au lycée de Bella ?

-Non je vais travailler dans un restaurant à Port Angeles, répondis-je.

-Ah c'est chouette.

J'acquiesçais.

-Je devrais y aller, annonçais-je.

Il se leva, me tendis la main et m'attira à lui. Je posais mes mains sur son torse et lui souris.

-Content que tu sois revenu, dit-il en me lançant un sourire en coin.

Je craquais. Ce sourire là est tellement... Wouah. Il me raccompagna et me lança :

-Sois prudente.


End file.
